Etrion Era
The Etrion Era is the second period of time which details the rise of civilizations and the birth of the Etrion. It received its name after the various demigods, or Etrion, that were born during this generation. The Etrion are divine beings born from a god in the womb of a mortal female. Timeline C3000 *Mankind mysterious emerges on the surface of Urath as a product of evolution. *As the Humans populate Antvinar, they develop a hunter-gatherer society. *Mankind scatters across the great plains of Antvinar and become territorial and divided among clans and bloodlines. C3200 *Hilmesh collected Shikara’s blood from the war and merged it with his own spilled blood and the blood of mortals which created the Golgariath, a primordial race of giants placed on Engur. *Because of Hilmesh’s sinister experimentations with Shikara’s blood, he is banished inside a volcano on Ashland, a hostile island continent south of Ormeos. C3700 *Zaether the Wise uses his power to create the Daemon on Castia, the neighboring continent of Antvinar. *Zaether assists the Daemon with the creation of a calendar that will hopefully steer their future in the right direction. *Because of their sensitive skin, the Daemon chose to live underground. Stone cities are built in underground caverns and lit by Glowing Mushrooms. C4000 *The Warring Period between different tribes of man begins. *The war spreads throughout the northern and central regions of Antvinar, but evidence shows the war might have stretched as far south as Castia. If so, the Daemon would never have known since they lived underground, making this a distinct possibility. *The People of Mytabir come into existence and have populated a scattered portions Ormeos and even Engur. *The People of Mytabir learn how to harness power from Solaris and have developed a technique known as the Power of Mytabir. C4200 *Sien the Patient heads down to Urath and impregnates human females. *The women give birth to two half-blood children known as Etrion or demigods. *Two children are born of Sien: Xanerus (male) and Olmia (female). *Xanerus becomes a leading general during the Warring Period, but later decides to abandon the environment of war. *He becomes revered as the God of Leadership, an icon for military leaders. *Olmia heads away from Antvinar and becomes a protector of nature, specifically the forests of Ormeos. *Olmia creates a species of Fairies that will become the guardians of the forests. *Olmia is revered as the God of the Forest. C4300 *Aenor the Strong impregnates a Daemon female who bores twin daughters: Eulica (female) and Ordea (female). *Ordea becomes the God of Prophecy. She has the ability to tell prophecy of coming times or minor events. *Eulica becomes the God of Healing. She has the ability to heal the sick and wounded. *Aenor impregnates a Human female who bores a son: Anibon (male). *Anibon becomes the God of the Hunt. He is revered as the great hunter and said to have hunted every form of beast on Urath. Those he hunts down are mantled onto the walls of the House of Wirav. C4500 *The Golgariath chose to hunt down and feast on the Mytabir. They follow the Mytabir from Engur to Ormeos. *The Golgariath that have chosen to settle in the northern ice continent will later evolve into the Frost Giants. *Within this time, Hilmesh impregnates one of the Mytabir and gives birth to an Etrion son: Zekov (male). *Hilmesh impregnates a female Daemon who bores another son: Olivion (male). *Olivion becomes the God of Judgment. He is trusted by all the gods with the judgment to decide whether passed away spirits should be served on a platter to Hilmesh or sent to the House of Wirav for eternity. *The House of Wirav becomes a heaven for souls deemed worthy of the riches. *Zekov becomes the God of Collection. He is in charge collecting souls judged badly by *Olivion and feeding them to Hilmesh. C4600 *The Daemon emerged from their underground cities and constructs structures on the surface of Castia. *Daemons are forced to work only after the sun is down. C4650 *The Mytabir are hopeless to defend against the hungry giants and are driven to extinction. *Their structures will become ancient ruins studies by historians and Majin. *The Daemon establishes the Kingdom of Keran across Castia and place a High Council in charge of the kingdom. C4710-D7-U2 *The Warring Period is official over. *Arturus Aaren, leader of the Aaren Clan, has conquered most of Antvinar and ended the war. *Arturus establishes the Empire of Celunis. *The name is in respects to Tiberius Celunis. Tiberius was the leader of the Celunis Clan. He also sought to bring peace by uniting mankind, but was honorably killed by Arturus. *Arturus becomes the First Emperor of the Empire. C4725-D4-U21 *First Emperor Arturus Aaren dies at age forty-five. *Balthazar Aaren, the eldest son, becomes the Second Emperor at age twenty-four. C4750 *Hilmesh uses his powers to impregnate a Fairy—which couldn’t originally have children just seeds—and that special fairy bores a daughter: Malunar (female). *Malunar becomes the God of Wrath. Like those before her, she becomes a victim of Melancholia and is thrown in an eternal rage. Many blame her for their misfortunes and deaths. *Malunar manipulates the Fairies into Melancholia. She leads them to another part of Ormeos and establishes the Cradon Posteri, a rogue anarchist group of Dark Fairies. *Hilmesh impregnates a Human female who bores a daughter: Arcaia (female). *Arcaia becomes the God of Love and a symbol of marriage and the peaceful times of Mankind. Despite this, she is strongly associated with jealousy and lust and might condemn married couples to a happy life or a lustful one. *The Vesania Plague begins within the Empire and kills hundreds. C4754-D4-U21 *Balthazar Aaren is suffering from the Vesania Plague. He decides to die on his father’s twenty-ninth death anniversary. *Chester Aaren becomes the Third Emperor at the age of sixteen. The Empire’s councilmen are given authority to take over until Chester turns twenty. C4763 *The Vesania Plague is treated with a special combination of White Jade Flowers, Mountaintop Red Flowers, and boiled Lion’s blood. *The Empire establishes the Assembly of Alchemists whose job is to invent potions and cures for ailments. *The casualties of Human loss are slightly over three hundred, most of which are farmers and others who live outside the main cities. *With the death of farmers, food supplies are running short and the Empire faces famine. *Without food running the market, the economy drops and poverty increases except with those who refuse to surrender their resources. C4768-D10-U13 *Third Emperor Chester Aaren establishes the silver coin currency which will get the markets running and revolutionize trade and the value of items. *The economy takes a huge leap forward for the Empire. C4795-D2-U19 *Chief General Frankford Cristofre hires assassins to murder the Third Emperor. *Third Emperor Chester Aaren dies at the age of fifty-seven by assassination from the Scarlet Claw, a league of assassins. *Chester bore no male children; therefore, the Emperor’s title was passed down to Frankford Cristofre at the age of thirty-seven. C4863 *Forth Emperor Frankford Cristofre dies and the throne is passed down to his eldest son at twenty-two. C4905 *The Fifth Emperor dies at the age of sixty-four. His eldest takes the throne at forty-one. C4933 *The Sixth Emperor is secretly killed by his younger brother of thirty-nine years. C4957 *The Seventh Emperor dies at the age of sixty-three. His eldest son takes the throne at eighteen. C5000 *Zaether impregnates a Human female who bores a son: Austrius (male). *Austrius becomes the God of Weather. Zaether gives Austrius the authority to control the weather. *Zaether declares Austrius to be the last Etrion, demigod, born. Category:Timeline